My Wish
by I hart Booth
Summary: They gave her three months, three months later Brennan says goodbye in the only way she knows how. At least Booth won't be all alone...


**_My Wish _by _Rascall Flatts_**

**_I heard this song, my muse smacked me in the forehead and I really don't think I can be held responsible for what happened after that. CHARACTER DEATH. _**

He held the paper in his trembling hands and stared straight ahead at the wall, attempting to blink back the tears as they ran down his face and onto his black suit and tie.

**Yeah this, is my wish**

Picking up the remote, Booth hit the 'back' button and allowed the song to wash over his body once again.

**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go**

He leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, the simultaenous joy and indescribable pain that stabbed his chest at that moment draining him of all the energy he had left.

**and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.**

It had been the longest day of his life and during a time when he'd been praying for longer days, he found it cruelly ironic that God chose this day to be his longest.

**And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,**

The whole apartment was silent but Booth couldn't tell, the blood was rushing in his ears and his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't have heard anything if he was in the middle of Times Square.

**if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything...**

He clenched his fist, wishing the warmth of her hand was still in it.

**My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.**

He remembered the day his world fell apart. It was a Tuesday.

**I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left**

And he could still hear the words clearer than the dead of night.

**I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,**

-----Three Months Before-----

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan…the virus has had too long to cultivate. There's really nothing else we can do." The doctor bowed his head.

The dark haired woman behind him burst into tears and clung to the short man beside her. The kid next to them looked stupified and he studiously avoided the gaze of the broad shouldered man in the chair beside the bed, who wore a mixture of terror and rage on his face that made the doctor thankful he'd been forced to check his weapon at security.

Dr. Brennan looked numb.

"How long?" She asked evenly.

"No more than three months."

----------

**I hope you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.**

He could feel the scotch burn his throat on the way down…but it did nothing to ease the pain crippling his ability to breathe.

**But more than anything, yeah, more than anything...**

The song neared the second chorus and he picked up the letter to read it…just one more time.

**My wish,**

_Dear Seeley,_

**for you,**

_I'm sorry. If you're reading this…that means I'm already gone…and I'm sorry for that._

**is that this life becomes all that you want it to,**

_I'm not sure what to say. I'd like to be rational and tell you that nothing in this universe is a once-and-for-all thing. I'd like to say that you shouldn't let this get to you. Losing me I mean. I should say: Get a new partner and finish what you started. Put away as many criminals as people you killed as a sniper. Find a new love and let her be your safe harbour. Let her love you and Anna like you deserve to be loved. That's what I should say._

**your dreams stay big,**

_But I'm not that eloquent Seeley. For all my protestations of being a good writer, I find words failing me now. All I know for sure at this moment is that I love you...but then, you knew that didn't you?_

**your worries stay small,**

_You always know. And as I'm sitting here in this hospital bed (which I still hate by the way), I'm watching you. You've dozed off on that ratty couch next to the wall. Anna's is sleeping in your arms…you both look so peaceful. The thought of leaving you is breaking my heart, I used to say that wasn't anatomically possible…but I have reevaluated my position based on new evidence. Nothing but my heart phisically breaking could hurt this much. God Seeley…I don't want to leave you._

**You never need to carry more than you can hold,**

_Anyway, I'm not very good at goodbyes, I never know what to say. I heard this song recently, and it was perfect. So play it whenever you miss me, and imagine they are my words instead of someone else's. Because, after hearing it a few times…that's kind of how it feels._

**and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,**

Tell Anna to be good and that I love her. Be brave Seeley, you've got to be Mommy and Daddy now, but I know you can do it. Remember that I love you more than anything in the world. And if there is such a thing as an Afterlife, I hope you feel free to talk to me any time you like. I may not always answer, but I promise to always listen.

**I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,**

_It's irrational as hell, but I love you Booth. Never forget that._

_Your Bones forever,_

**Yeah, this, is my wish.**

_Temperance_

Booth closed his eyes when the soft cry of a tiny six month old baby girl rang out in the apartment. Bringing the letter to his lips, the way he had so many times before, he kissed the last thing she'd touched and pocketed it.

"Hey…hey beautiful. What's wrong?" He whispered softly, bending over the crib. Booth picked up his tiny daughter and cradled her against his chest.

Anna quieted quickly and fell back to sleep, but Booth didn't replace her in her crib. Instead, he took her to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. There, in the darkness of a soft pink nursery and the silence of a child's sleep, Seeley Booth allowed his tears to fall.

"I'm right here Anna. I'll always be right here."

**Yeah, this, is my wish**

**_Angsty ain't it? Well, I plan to post a fluffy songfic to balance it out so don't kill me yet. It won't be a sequel, just a bit o fluff to get you through the day. _**


End file.
